Starcrossed
by StarTraveler
Summary: DustinMarah pairing. Originally on different sides but eventually bonded by thier love and the power of good. The final battle that will decide thier fate. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

AN: This is set one month after the episode ALL ABOUT BEEVIL. Also I don't know exactly what those creatures in the black suits are called so if I get it wrong I apologize right now.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Marah looked down on Earth but not with disdain.  
  
It was sadness.  
  
One month ago I betrayed him. She was thinking of Dustin the yellow ninja storm ranger, the first and only person to ever show her any true kindness and she had thrown it back in his face.  
  
Do you ever think of me Dustin? I think of you, a lot more than I would like.  
  
"Marah!" The yell came from Kapri her sister.  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Uncle Lother wants to see you".  
  
Marah sighed and walked to area of the ship uncle liked to call his throne room. "Yes Uncle what can I do for you?"  
  
"It's been a month since you've proved yourself, but you've been moody, a lot more moody than someone on the side of evil should be".  
  
"I'm evil to the bone". Marah screamed.  
  
"Prove it, right now the yellow ninja storm ranger is alone, go down with some Kelzaks and battle him". 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Marah looked at her uncle hoping she'd heard wrong.  
  
"He's alone?" she asked, hoping this was a nightmare.  
  
"Yes Marah all by his little lonesome".  
  
Just then Zurgane appeared, "Sir I'm afraid no one can go down to Earth at the moment".  
  
"Oh why not?" Lother asked, a dangerous tone in his voice.  
  
"Because there is a rare electro-magnetic disturbance and the atmosphere is to unstable".  
  
"For how long!" Lother yelled.  
  
"For three or four more hours" Zurgane replied quickly.  
  
Lother sat back and sighed, "very well soon Marah you will prove yourself again".  
  
"Yes uncle" she replied meekly.  
  
"Now leave and rest up for your mission".  
  
Marah quickly ran out of the room and to her bedroom, she had time she was so not ready to face him.  
  
At the motocross track Dustin and Cam looked up as a weird boom sounded in the sky. "Lother do that?" Dustin asked.  
  
"No I heard on the news there's an electro-magnetic disturbance happening today, it makes things quite charged". Just like me and Marah, Dustin thought to himself.  
  
Just then Cam's morpher beeped, "Cam come in" it was the voice of Sensi.  
  
"Yes father?" Cam replied.  
  
"That disturbance you were talking about is affecting the computers".  
  
"Father don't touch the computers, you and electronics not a good combination". Cam looked at Dustin, "looks like you'll have to teach me your secrets another time" Quickly came teleported himself away.  
  
Dustin sighed, he was finally alone. He did a few laps on his motorcycle, the new part making him fly, the part that was installed at the same time BEEVIL showed up.  
  
And I fell for Marah, hook, line, and sinker.  
  
"Stop it Dustin!" he yelled at himself, "you're a power ranger, she's your enemy it can never be!"  
  
Will I ever stop thinking of her? What I wouldn't give to see her again, to be with her.  
  
Although he didn't know it he was being watched from above by Marah. "Oh Dustin I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wish we could be".  
  
She sank to her knees and wept more bitterly than she'd ever done in her life.  
  
AN: More to come next week. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Marah stood up and fell on her bed trying to dry her tears, but her crying continued until she fell to sleep.  
  
She was back at Blue Bay Point and saw someone coming toward her. She smiled and ran to him. He caught her in his embrace, an embrace she felt safe in. her heart pounded as he lowered his head to hers. Their kiss sent sparks of pleasure through her, right down her toes.  
  
Marah bolted upright, breathing hard and touched her lips where the dream kiss still lingered. She knew all to well who it was who had kissed her. It was Dustin.  
  
Dustin whopped in delight as he won the race leaving Blake totally in the dust. "I am so good!"  
  
Blake smirked, "well you did get that new part".  
  
"Yeah and I am smoking you and Hunter, speaking of which where is he?"  
  
"An old friend of his is in town, he'll hook up with us later".  
  
"Hey Blake!" the shout came from Tori, the blue ninja storm ranger.  
  
Blake smiled quite happily at his girlfriend. Dustin felt envy at the happiness they shared, especially for a couple that had only been dating a month.  
  
"Hey gorgeous what brings you here?"  
  
"I thought since your race was done, maybe we could go to a movie".  
  
Blake smiled, "with you anytime hey Dustin you want to join us?"  
  
"No I have other things I have to take care of" he left the two of them alone. Tori shook her head sadly, "he still thinks of her?"  
  
"Thinks of who?" Blake asked.  
  
"Marah who else?"  
  
"Well they can never be, I'll talk to Hunter, he has a friend in town who knows a lot of people we'll try to hook Dustin up, you know get his mind back to Earth".  
  
Tori kissed him, "I love your mind".  
  
"Only my mind?" he asked pretending to insulted.  
  
Tori giggled and their brief little shoving match turned into an embrace.  
  
Dustin loaded his bike in the van and drove it back to Storm Chargers and gave the keys to Kelly. "You ok Dustin?"  
  
"Yeah I'm just fine" He walked out before she could say anything else and wandered aimlessly and wound up at Blue Bay Point, where he and Marah had been only a month before. Does she ever think of me?  
  
"Marah get in here!" Lother's voice rang out though the ship and Marah ran into the room.  
  
"Ah there you are, the disturbance has cleared up, and yellow ranger is all alone at Blue Bay Point".  
  
"He's where?" she asked, hoping she was still dreaming. Unfortunately uncle repeated what he had said.  
  
"Now take some Kelzak's and fight him!"  
  
"Yes uncle" she replied sounding calm but inside she was shaking. I don't want to fight him.  
  
Dustin sat on the bench the same one where he and Marah had sat at. God why am I doing this to myself? That thought was cut short as ten Kelzaks appeared. Perfect this day just keeps getting better and better, he thought to himself sarcastically.  
  
He made quick work of the losers as Marah watched from her hiding place in the brush, he was so handsome but he kept haunting her dreams so she couldn't forget. Soon the Kelzak's were defeated.  
  
I'll sneak away he'll never know I was here, after all uncle should be pleased, I did come down here. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell, unfortunately she screamed going down.  
  
Dustin heard the scream. Maybe I didn't get them all. He hurried in the direction and found someone on the ground. "Are you ok?"  
  
Marah heard his voice, filled with concern, his touch thrilling her. She pulled away. I might as well reveal myself and turned toward him.  
  
"Marah?" he whispered, unsure if he was hallucinating.  
  
"Hello Dustin" suddenly the urge she had been feeling to leave quickly vanished.  
  
AN: I recently wrote a Blake/Tori fic called Truth Finally revealed. I'm also planning another Dustin/Marah fic called Rain Showers which will be r rated 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
AN: My muse is strong today so I've decided to add another chapter  
  
They stared at each other unable to take their eyes from one another. Why were they feeling this way? She was on the side of evil and he fought for good.  
  
"So Dustin enjoy fighting our Kelzak's?" Marah tried to sound uncaring.  
  
"Oh I always do to bad you can't keep your balance, maybe you should get rid of your phony wig" he tried to get his voice to sound mocking.  
  
Marah let out a cry or rage and leapt toward him, Dustin caught her easily gently holding her wrists. "Let me go!"  
  
"No now why are you here alone? Don't you usually come equipped with an evil sister?"  
  
"I'm quite capable of doing things on my own yellow ranger".  
  
"I have a name Marah".  
  
"I know what it is!"  
  
"So I guess you have no regrets deceiving me?" he asked a hard look coming to his eyes.  
  
Marah felt the anger toward him dissolve. "Yes I regret it, oh believe me I regret it. I wanted to be good but I got scared so I went to uncle pleading for another chance. Oh Dustin I'm so sorry". She felt tears coursing down her face.  
  
Knowing he could regret it Dustin took her into his arms and held her. Her brain told her to push him away, but her heart and soul said another. Finally her tears dried and they looked into each others eyes. He lowered his head to her, and Marah eagerly met him halfway.  
  
Their lips met in a searing kiss that made them forget everything, including the fact they were from two different worlds. They were soon interrupted by an angry voice. "So I can't trust you after all!" They turned to see Lother standing there.  
  
"Oh god what are you doing here?" Marah asked fearfully.  
  
"Oh I'll deal with you later" he replied in a dangerous tone.  
  
Dustin stepped forward, "leave her alone Lother!" He raised his wrist that had his morpher, "ninja"  
  
That was all he got out before Lother zapped him with a bolt of energy making him fly into the water.  
  
"Dustin!!!" The yell was wrenched from Marah's soul. She tried to go to him but Lother grabbed her by her hair and together they teleported back up to his ship. Marah crying was roughly dragged into the throne room.  
  
"I'll show you the price for failing me Electro get in here!"  
  
"No please!" she screamed as a monster in the shape of a whip appeared. Marah knew to well who this was and that he and Lother intended to inflict terrible pain upon her. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
AN: My muse is strong so I decided to write one more chapter for this week. Also I started another Dustin/Marah fic called Rain Showers and it's my attempt to write erotic.  
  
Dustin struggled to breathe in pain like he'd never known before then one thought hit him. Marah! Lother had her! He desperately tried to swim to the surface but couldn't then everything went black.  
  
When he came to the eyes of his friends were on him, and the glare of the sun hurt his eyes. He coughed up water than spoke, "where am I?"  
  
"Blue Bay Point" Shane told him.  
  
Dustin tried to get up, "we have to help her!"  
  
"Calm down Dustin somebody really walloped you good, you have broken ribs" Shane told him trying to get his friend to calm down, "now who is in trouble?"  
  
"Marah, Lother has her he's going to kill her!"  
  
"I'm sorry Dustin but it's not our problem, it's between them".  
  
"I can't let her get hurt!"  
  
"Well she obviously didn't care about your welfare, come on lets get him back to Ninja Ops". Dustin despite being injured struggled and it took the other four male rangers to take him away. Only Tori looked concerned by what Dustin had said, but Blake was quickly catching on as well.  
  
Cam looked Dustin over with some instruments, "bruised ribs, a mild concussion, and almost drowning, you were pretty lucky try to take it easy for a few days".  
  
"Damn it I can't not when Marah could be hurt!"  
  
Shane sighed, "Forget her Dustin, Blake I want you and Tori to keep an eye on him".  
  
Dustin pretended to fall asleep until he was sure everyone was gone, then snuck out of Ninja Ops into the daylight but a voice stopped him.  
  
"Going somewhere?" the voice held no anger or distrust.  
  
Dustin turned to see Blake and Tori. "She needs me; Marah and I are like the way you were on two sides, star-crossed you might say".  
  
Tori lay her hand on Blake's arm "he's got a point".  
  
"I have to go back to Blue Bay Point" Dustin felt himself growing desperate with each passing moment.  
  
Blake nodded; "ok but we're going with you" Together the three of them hurried hoping everything would be all right.  
  
Marah struggled in Zurgane's vice like grip as Electro came toward her. "Please don't" she whimpered.  
  
Lother's eyes filled with contempt, "you failed too many times, not only that you were kissing him. Now you must pay".  
  
Marah screamed as Electro began jolting her with energy more painful than she could ever think possible and time lost it's meaning, suddenly Zurgane let go of her. Through her blurry vision which was obscured by her pain, and the fact she was bleeding she could see Choo-bo had a hold of Zurgane and Electro had been knocked into Lother.  
  
Kapri helped her up, "come on" She helped Marah to one of the teleportation devices. "Kapri why."  
  
"Hey we're sisters but nobody deserves what was being done to you, good bye Marah good luck".  
  
Marah found herself in a glade area where she had no idea. Suddenly to her dismay Lother appeared more enraged than ever. "I'm not done with you yet". Marah tried to run but tripped and screamed as she landed on the ground and her pain hit. Please somebody help me, she thought to herself.  
  
Dustin's head snapped up as a scream of terror and pain seemed to echo everywhere. "Tori! Blake! Come on!"  
  
Marah's vision began to fade and her breathing was now ragged as Lother stood over her preparing to deliver the final blow. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Marah looked up in terror, her vision blurred due to her pain and fear as Lother stood over her preparing to finish her off.  
  
"You always were pathetic and useless just like your natural father".  
  
"What do you mean?" her voice was weak.  
  
"I killed him and now I will kill you as well".  
  
Dustin breathing hard searched the wooded area of Blue Bay Point getting closer to the spot where he had battled Lother. *Marah be all right, please be all right* he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly he heard screaming like he had never heard before. "Blake! Tori! Come on!" He didn't care if they heard him he only cared about Marah.  
  
Lother prepared to zap his niece one final time when a voice came, the voice of the yellow wind ranger. "That's no way to treat anyone much less a female!"  
  
"Stay out of this ranger".  
  
"I don't think so Lother!" Dustin raised his wrist his morpher was on, Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" In a flash Dustin made his transformation and he and Lother went into fierce battle. "What have you done to Marah!?"  
  
"Wouldn't you love to know" Lother replied laughing evilly.  
  
Just then Lother saw Tori and Blake show up and he knocked Dustin into them, "goodbye Rangers!" In a flash he vanished.  
  
Dustin went to the side of the female Lother had been working over, praying it wasn't Marah. He turned her over and felt sick, Tori couldn't bear to watch and turned away, Blake let loose some expletives.  
  
Whoever she was her face was bloodied and unrecognizable, strange whip-like marks covered her body. Her clothing was torn and her breathing was labored. Dustin lifted her up gently so he wouldn't cause her any more pain but she didn't even stir.  
  
"Come on lets get her back to Ninja Ops" he didn't care what anyone said, whoever this girl was Lother obviously wanted her dead.  
  
Cam stood over his patient giving her aid; it was days like this that made him glad he had medical training. "Will she be ok?" Dustin asked.  
  
"It's touch and go, Lother beat her badly" Cam sighed, knowing the news he was about to bring wouldn't be of any comfort. "I'm sorry Dustin but I've run a DNA test from what we have on file, it's Marah".  
  
"The son of a bitch! How could anyone do this to his own family?"  
  
Sensei appeared next to the bed, "Lother has no heart Dustin, and he cares about no one but himself. But you did make the right decision by bringing her here; we can help her perhaps even help her become good".  
  
"Dustin can we talk?" Shane had walked in. Dustin sighed and walked out of the hideout and into the meadow where the waterfall was located.  
  
"Shane don't get started with me, I couldn't leave her out there".  
  
"No I understand but be aware that Lother won't stop until he finishes what he's begun, also he'll be coming after you".  
  
"I know the risk Shane and I've chosen to take it". Dustin walked back into the portal that would take him back to Ninja Ops and sat next to Marah holding her hand.  
  
The days turned into weeks and Marah slowly began to heal, although she remained in a coma. Cam had discovered some head injuries due to some blows she had taken to the head. Dustin barely left her side, although Blake and Tori took turns sitting beside her as well.  
  
One two months after Marah had arrived Cam was running some scans when he saw an unfamiliar mass in her brain. He quickly called for the others. "There's a reason Marah hasn't woken up, Lother somehow got a virus into her brain, she's healing mostly, but the virus is designed to begin shutting down her body at a certain point".  
  
Dustin let out a moan, as Blake and Tori held his shoulders for support. Shane looked at her, "how long does she have?"  
  
"Two three maybe four months, I can keep her comfortable, continue to give her shots to strengthen her immune system, I'll have to do more studying".  
  
"It won't do any good, we need to capture Lother make him pay" Dustin screamed out.  
  
"Nobody is going anywhere, not until Cam knows more, then we can think of a plan" Sensei told them in his calm voice.  
  
Dustin spent the rest of the day seething, nobody understood but he wasn't going to sit by and watch her die. At midnight he snuck out of Ninja Ops and used his morpher to teleport up to Lother's ship and quietly made his way down the halls.  
  
He entered a room that held scrolls, *maybe one of these can tell me something* he had just reached for one when someone grabbed him. Evil laughter came as Lother appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hello Wind Ranger, welcome to your new prison". The last thing Dustin saw was Lother's fist coming toward his face. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
AN: I wasn't planning another chapter for this week but the power outage yesterday left me plenty of time to think and be bored so I thought of this chapter.  
  
Blake walked into Ninja Ops the next morning and headed to Marah's room, it was his shift to watch over her. He entered and stopped short, Dustin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Maybe he went to get something to eat or get some sleep, Blake thought to himself, although that wasn't too likely.  
  
He quietly backed out of the room right into Tori. "Hey have you seen Dustin?" he asked.  
  
"No I thought he'd be here".  
  
"Come on lets go look for him".  
  
After ten minutes they both knew something was wrong. They rushed back into Ninja Ops to find Cam and Sensei. "Sensei do you know where Dustin is?"  
  
Sensei shrugged his small shoulders, "I'm sorry Blake but I have no idea".  
  
Blake called for Hunter and Shane who quickly arrived. "Ok let's try to stay calm; maybe he's out trying to clear his head". Hunter told them.  
  
But Shane knew Dustin better than that, "I've been friends with him since second grade, he probably went out looking for Lother, we need to think up a plan". Dustin slowly awoke to find Lother standing over him. "Ah awake at last".  
  
Dustin tried to move but he was strapped down "what are you going to do with me now?"  
  
"Where is Marah, Wind Ranger?"  
  
"You think I would tell you?"  
  
"Oh you well Ranger, you'll have no choice by the time I'm finished".  
  
Suddenly a whip-like creature appeared his body humming with energy. Lother laughing manically enjoying himself immensely. "Say hello to Electro Yellow Ranger".  
  
Dustin struggled in his restraints unable to move as Electro came toward him. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Dustin continued to struggle but the restraints were too heavy and refused to budge. Electro brought down his whip and Dustin cried out as he felt it go into his neck. Searing pain unlike anything he had ever known before coursed though him.  
  
He felt a sharp pain throughout his head, like his brain would cave in on him or explode whichever came first. "What did you do to me?"  
  
Lother smiled in a way that made Dustin's heart constrict even more than it already was. "I put an organism into your brain, it doesn't have a name but it packs one hell of a punch. Causes terrible agony but it doesn't kill you. Oh no its better it amplifies everything one thousand times, sound, pain, you name it".  
  
"You won't get away with this Lother, my friends will find me".  
  
"Oh really Yellow Ranger? Did you tell them where you're going? Because I don't think you did".  
  
Dustin realized Lother was right, he hadn't told anyone but someone would realize it. But would they realize it in time? Dustin looked at Lother trying to look him in the eyes. "I am a Power Ranger, I won't be defeated".  
  
"Oh I'm shaking in my boots we'll see how cocky you are in a few hours" Lother motioned to Electro and the hook on his hand came to life, blazing with electricity. All the light came on in the room blinding Dustin causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
Damn Lother really did mean it, his eyes felt like they were being poked and prodded. He cried out as a searing pain came into his stomach Electro was obviously moving to other areas of his body.  
  
In Ninja Ops, Cam sat at the computer the others crowded close around him. He ran scans of Lother's ship but couldn't find any visible weakness. Lother had thought ahead that place was like a fortress. Blake and Hunter tried to help but Lother had obviously changed his entrances and even the exit points.  
  
Tori paced the worst along with Shane, "damn it we should have left Marah to die by Lother's hands, and then Dustin wouldn't be in this predicament".  
  
Shane took Tori by the shoulders, "if we had stood by and let her die we'd be no better off than them, but we don't know what the future will bring".  
  
Tori began to sob, "He's my best friend, I've known him almost as long as you have, and I don't want to lose him".  
  
Shane made Tori look into his eyes, "we don't lose our own we will get him back to us, I believe that and you have to believe that" the two friends embraced praying for their lost friend.  
  
Dustin was roughly shoved into a cell thrown onto the floor, it was hard and cold but it didn't make any difference. He was in pain like he had never known before. He had been whipped and burned in everyplace Electro and Lother could think of. Lother stared at his prisoner in triumph.  
  
"Comfortable yellow ranger? I hope not I have much more planned for you, you will tell me the location of Marah and destroying Ninja Ops and you're friends will be a bonus".  
  
A force field came up enclosing Dustin in the brig. "Try to rest prisoner while I come up with no torture methods". Laughing Lother walked off leaving Dustin alone.  
  
Now I have a chance he thought to himself. He raised his wrist that held his morpher, "Tori, Shane, anybody I need help". But there was nothing but silence but Dustin felt groggy and soon darkness closed in.  
  
Blake ran into the main area of Ninja Ops. "I think Marah might be waking up".  
  
The rangers crowded around her; if anyone knew how to get onto Lother's ship it would be her. Marah opened her eyes, "where am I?"  
  
Shane spoke, "in a safe place what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Being tortured and beaten by Electro, Lother's favorite enforcer. I escaped to Earth and the last image I remember was Lother standing over me".  
  
"I can fill in the rest" Tori replied driven by the desire to find Dustin. "Dustin soon came on the scene along with me and Blake; we rescued you and brought you to where you are now. Dustin kept watch over you until Cam found something in your brain. We were going to try to come up with a plan to try and save you, but Dustin decided to take manners into his own hands".  
  
Marah's eyes filled with terror, "Dustin where is he?"  
  
"On Lother's ship we're sure of it" Shane replied.  
  
"It's my fault he's there please let me help find him".  
  
"Though you'd never ask, Cam bring her the computer readings go over everything with her". Just then an alarm sounded and Cam's eyes went wide.  
  
"Lother just created some kind of force field around his ship, something I've never seen before, I don't know anything about it, and I can't even scan it".  
  
"No weaknesses at all?" Shane was going pale.  
  
"Not that I can see at the moment".  
  
"Get to work with Marah immediately we don't have a moment to lose".  
  
Lother was growing frustrated. For six days he had done everything to that yellow ranger but his love for his friends kept him strong. Lother secretly wondered if Marah was playing a part in his captive's strength. Lother had even tried starving him but even that hadn't worked, although that new method had been in effect for one day.  
  
Suddenly Kapri came to him with an idea. Now a perfect little servant after he had installed that mind chip into her. He had done the same to Marah before the yellow ranger had rescued her. Well she still wasn't on his ship, so either she was dead or it hadn't worked. But then his plans hardly ever went the way he wanted.  
  
"Yes Kapri what do you want?"  
  
Uncle I have an idea why don't you sexually abuse him?"  
  
"I don't want the information that badly, I may be an evil genius but even I have limits, shocking I know".  
  
"Well have somebody do it. I will do it for you uncle".  
  
"And why should I let you?"  
  
"Because it'll show you how devoted I am to you and your empire".  
  
Lother smiled, "go for it and please don't hesitate to do anything to him, try not to become shy or hesitate".  
  
"Of course not uncle you can count on me".  
  
Marah stood with the Green Samurai Ranger. "God it's been six days we should've figured out something by now".  
  
Cam looked at her, the only ranger to look at her with compassion, the others hadn't said it but Marah knew they blamed her for whatever Dustin was going through, if he was still alive.  
  
"We'll find him, there's always an answer if you look long enough. Whatever your uncle can do we'll defeat him".  
  
"That thing is not my uncle, when Dustin is back I'll make everything up a thousand fold".  
  
Dustin slowly sat up emotionally and physically drained. Only the satisfaction of ticking of Lother kept him going. He couldn't let his friends be destroyed or Earth. Marah he resented a lot at times. Part of him longed to have just let Lother finish her off.  
  
But then he would be no good just like Lother. I will never become like him. Suddenly his thoughts were disrupted and the force field was dropped. Probably Lother or Electro trying to break him.  
  
But instead Kapri walked in but, she wasn't dressed in her usual pink outfit but a red gown that clung to her and left nothing to his imagination. She walked to him as he used the wall to stand himself up.  
  
"What.why are you here?" his voice was hoarse from his ordeal that and because much to his dismay he was turned on.  
  
Kapri smiled seductively at her prey, "just here to find out why you appealed to my sister, it's your fault she left. Everything was fine until we sent BEEVIL down".  
  
"Nothing is my fault, and I've never done anything with Marah".  
  
A devilish look came into Kapri's eyes, "well then I'll get the honor".  
  
"You sicken me Kapri". Dustin tried not to look into her eyes. He didn't want to look at her at all.  
  
"Don't you like me even a little ranger? Don't I look even the slightest bit appealing?"  
  
Far too much, Dustin thought to himself. Suddenly he found himself looking into Kapri's eyes. "You are beautiful" Dustin was losing himself in her; it was like he was on autopilot.  
  
Kapri stroked his cheek, "do you want me? We can be together I sense your desire".  
  
Kapri kissed him but instead of turning him to putty in her hands, Dustin heard Sensei's voice in his head. Use you inner ninja in times like these, fight with all your strength, the strength that is with you always.  
  
Dustin visualized his mental energy to the very core of his body, and with every fiber of his being willed the control of his body back to him. Kapri cried out as she was thrown across the room. He hadn't even laid a hand on her!  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
Dustin stared coolly at her, "defeated you as I have defeated Electro and your uncle".  
  
Kapri stood up, "very well Yellow Ranger you have chosen to defy us, you'll regret but not for long. It's a shame to we could've been great together" she walked out putting the force field back in place.  
  
In Ninja Ops Marah gasped. "Rangers get over here quick!"  
  
Shane and Tori were the first to get there, "the force field is losing strength".  
  
"Wouldn't Lother be careful about that?" Hunter asked.  
  
"It means Dustin's alive but not for much longer. I think Lother might be trying to kill him". Suddenly an image came to her from her time being unconscious. "Cam didn't you say there was something in my brain?"  
  
"Yeah a disease of some sort".  
  
"No it's probably a device implanted by Lother, if I ever survived he could put me under mind control, I'm sure that's what he's done to Kapri".  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Tori asked.  
  
"It might get me, get us onto the ship. The shield can read me and identify me; it might be able to let me in. You'll have to teleport quickly though it, but if it works you'll be able to save Dustin".  
  
Shane turned to Sensei, "what do you think?"  
  
"We have run out of options. Be careful rangers on your mission".  
  
"We will" Shane replied, determination making his eyes glow. "Ready guys?"  
  
They looked at their morphers and nodded, soon their transformation into the suits followed. Led by Marah they transformed into balls of light and went up into space.  
  
On the ship Lother turned to Electro, "he's useless to us now, he's resisted all our attempts to break him".  
  
"What do you want me to do now?" Electro asked.  
  
"Kill him of course". 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
The rangers cautiously approached Lother's ship along with their companion and Marah led the way looking for weaknesses, trying to keep her fear for Dustin deep down so she could function.  
  
She would prove to the rangers she wasn't evil, that she really wanted to help them. After Dustin was rescued she could turn her attention to Lother and repaying him for all the misery he had inflicted.  
  
Finally she found a weak spot where the shields would be temporarily down and their entrance would not be detected. Working quickly the thunder rangers quickly made an incision into the ship's hull and the six of them slid into the hallway.  
  
"All right Marah what now?" Shane asked.  
  
She gave them each a computer chip, "it'll mask your bio signatures for twenty minutes no more, Lother has many brigs, and Dustin could be in any one of them. Blake and Hunter know the ship as well so they can confirm what I'm saying".  
  
After a few moments Shane nodded acceptance. What else could they do? Marah was the only hope they had to rescue Dustin.  
  
"Is he alive?" Tori asked, holding her breath.  
  
"Yes he is but who knows for how much longer, we're wasting valuable time".  
  
Hunter, Blake, and Tori set out in one direction, while Shane, Cam, and Marah set out on theirs. She tried to expand her alien senses but couldn't, the beaten by Lother and Electro, plus the device that was in her head, all of that was playing against her.  
  
I'll find him, she thought silently to herself. Dustin came after me when his friends were against me not once but twice, now it's my turn.  
  
Electro moved down the hall smiling to himself at the thought of the torment his prisoner would soon be under when he saw three humans block his way.  
  
"Where is he?" the female asked.  
  
Electro smiled to himself. These humans were more amazing than Lother gave them credit for, coming on this ship it was impressive. Not that Electro would ever say it.  
  
"Who are you referring to ranger?"  
  
The female's lip twitched but otherwise she was implacable looking. "Our friend the yellow ranger, we know he's here".  
  
"Oh yes he was, but we might've disposed of him before now, looks like you made the trip for nothing". He began to laugh.  
  
Tori let out a cry of rage and pain. If Dustin was dead his death would be avenged! Before Blake or Hunter could blink, Tori moved toward Electro, delivering a kick that sent him crashing into the wall.  
  
Blake and Hunter soon made their transformation and Tori soon followed suit. Electro was no longer amused, let Lother kill the yellow ranger. In the meantime he had three other rangers to fight.  
  
Marah slowly led her companions through the corridor, she knew they didn't trust her but they would soon be proven wrong. *come on Dustin, give me some sort of signal*  
  
Lother stride toward the cell where he had his prisoner. Why hadn't Electro disposed of him yet? Also he felt something strange in the air. Something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
At the moment it didn't matter he had a power ranger to dispose of.  
  
Dustin slowly opened his eyes trying to ignore the pain. He also felt the strangeness in the air but unlike Lother he knew what is was. A ninja was onboard this ship somehow masking their life signs.  
  
Suddenly a buzzing feeling came into his head but it didn't cause pain. *Dustin can you sense me?*  
  
It was Marah! He was sure of it, she had told him at Blue Bay Point she possessed telepathy and could read into his heart. He tried to focus his thoughts maybe he could communicate back.  
  
*I'm in a cell I don't know where* that was all he could manage but it thrilled him. It was exhausting but a thrill.  
  
Marah felt the same rush go through her as she felt the touch of his mind and with that touch came his location. *hang on Dustin, just hang in there, we're coming for you* "Shane, Cam I got his location!"  
  
The two rangers looked at each other but said nothing as they followed her.  
  
Dustin felt his heart constrict. It transformed from joy to terror as Lother walked in. Well obviously he had gotten tired of his prisoner and had decided to do the honor of extermination should go to him.  
  
"What's wrong Lother don't they teach evil genius's the art of patience?" he had to stall to give Marah enough time to find him. But if he was going to die he might as well get a few barbs in while he had the chance.  
  
Lother sneered, "we'll see how funny you are when I get started with you" A ball of energy glowed as Lother raised his fist coming toward him. Lother had just reached him when something blasted him from behind.  
  
The blast had come from Shane. Lother was knocked to the ground as Shane and Cam rushed to Dustin's side helping him up. Dustin was bruised and bleeding everywhere. He also looked emaciated.  
  
Marah faced Lother no longer afraid. "Rangers go I will deal with him".  
  
"But what about you dealing with him alone?"  
  
Marah looked Shane in the eye. "I have my determination I will survive".  
  
Dustin stirred and opened his eyes, "its actually you?" his voice was weak and his eyes glazed over and bloodshot.  
  
"Yes Dustin you'll be safe now I'm so sorry for everything". He looked like he wanted to say more but he passed out before he could. Shane gave her one final look before he and Cam took Dustin out of the room.  
  
Lother stood and faced Marah, "hello niece".  
  
"I'm not your niece any longer".  
  
"Then I'll have to make you pay again".  
  
"Not this time Lother" they faced each other preparing to do battle. If she died she would die making a difference.  
  
Tori stood over an injured Electro alongside Blake and Hunter. "Any last words?"  
  
He looked at her, "I'm not done yet".  
  
Suddenly the intruder alarms began to blare and it could only mean two things; Electro had somehow done it, or the devices masking them had run out of juice.  
  
Suddenly their morphers beeped and Shane's voice came over, "we got him get off the ship!"  
  
They managed to transform themselves back into the balls of light and teleported off the ship back into Ninja Ops. Shane laid Dustin down on a medical bed while Cam ran some scans.  
  
"How is he?" Blake asked.  
  
"Its amazing he's still alive. He's been whipped, beaten, starved. But in a few weeks he should be recovered completely".  
  
Tori looked around, "where's Marah?"  
  
"She distracted Lother giving us a chance to escape, but I'm going back up there" Shane replied.  
  
"Shane we may not be able to it again?" Cam warned.  
  
"I'll go up on my own; she risked her life to help us she proved herself at least to me. I have to try, the rest of you stay here". In an instant Shane reformed into a ball of light and vanished before their eyes.  
  
Suddenly a moan came from Dustin's direction and he opened his eyes. They looked feverish but alert. Tori held him down as he tried to rise. "Dustin don't you've been through a lot, you're going to have a fever for awhile".  
  
"Marah where's Marah?"  
  
"On Lother's ship, she distracted him giving us time to escape; Shane is trying to rescue her right now".  
  
"I told you she was good" That was all he could get out before exhaustion claimed him again.  
  
On the ship Marah tried to ignore the pain as Lother delivered a kick to her stomach. "I must say I am impressed, you're proving to be a challenge this time".  
  
The approving tone in his voice disgusted her. "I am no longer afraid of you; I intend to go to the side of good".  
  
"Oh really?" suddenly Lother's eyes began to glow and Marah couldn't move as the glow seemed to mesmerize her.  
  
"You are my niece you are on my side, the side of evil. It is where you truly belong. The power rangers are your enemies, the yellow ranger means nothing to you".  
  
Marah felt a fog in her head, but she was unable to resist it. Something about the yellow ranger stirred her but she couldn't remember why.  
  
"Marah don't listen to him!" she turned to see the red ranger.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You are my enemy".  
  
"No Marah, Lother is your enemy. He put a device into your head to make you believe that. But you're good, think about you and Dustin. Think about how he helped you when you were banished. Think about how he's helped you since then".  
  
Shane's eyes filled with fury as he looked at Lother. "He called you family but remember the beatings he gave you? Remember Electro what he did to you?"  
  
Marah shook as the fog began to clear and the device in her head began to vaporize. "What about Dustin?" she whispered.  
  
"He's safe Marah, he's safe and its all due to you".  
  
Marah screamed in fury at Lother as the device in her head began to burn completely. "I know who I am Lother! I am my own person! I'm on the side of good now!" Her powers due to the destruction of the device were now restored and she zapped Lother into the wall.  
  
She wasn't through with him yet. She began to kick him burning with the desire to crush his skull in when Shane pulled her away.  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
"No Marah he won't be dealt with like this. If we do we'll be no better than him. The only way Lother will be defeated is by all the rangers working together".  
  
Marah's eyes burned with tears and longing. "I wish I could be a ranger".  
  
"You've helped us so much all ready" Shane replied.  
  
They looked back at Lother who was now out cold and slowly crept into the halls. Then they heard Zurgane's voice. "I must show this scroll to Lother, unimaginable power will soon be his".  
  
Shane burst in with Marah right behind him. "I don't think so!"  
  
Shane delivered a kick that knocked Zurgane to the floor before he could even react. Marah caught the scroll. "Lets get out of here".  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice".  
  
Soon they were back in Ninja Ops and Marah sat by Dustin's side. He opened his eyes and his fever was now in full force. "Is it you?"  
  
Marah smiled, "yes Dustin its me but with a new outlook on everything".  
  
Dustin smiled or tried to then went into unconsciousness again.  
  
Shane came in, "asleep again?"  
  
She nodded, "he's tough a lot more than I thought he was, maybe that's why I couldn't forget him".  
  
"Love is pretty powerful".  
  
"I don't know if that's what I feel, he should be hating me by now".  
  
"Dustin's a pure soul; he gives everyone the benefit of a doubt".  
  
Marah smiled and touched Dustin's cheek, "I'm glad".  
  
"Would you like to know what was in the scroll?"  
  
Marah nodded, "very much".  
  
"The missing seventh morpher".  
  
Marah was totally confused.  
  
"Apparently there was a seventh morpher made long ago before the others but it vanished mysteriously, no one knew where it went. It was assumed to have been found by dark forces".  
  
"The scroll tells where its at?"  
  
Shane nodded, "well not exactly you have to go on a quest and be pure of heart".  
  
Marah felt saddened again, it probably would never be meant for her. "Shane thanks for telling me".  
  
He smiled, "no problem you want me to take over?"  
  
"No I want to sit next to him for awhile". Shane nodded and left. As Dustin had done with her, she now kept vigil over him.  
  
Later that night a fog came into her dreams and she rose quietly leaving Ninja Ops being drawn to a location. She soon found herself in the dark ninja woods.  
  
"Where am I? Why am I here?"  
  
A deep voice came, "you know the location of the seventh morpher?"  
  
"Yes it is here somewhere"  
  
"You must prove yourself worthy" in an instant dark spirits appeared. Marah quickly dealt with them not using her powers and she continued on until she reached a glade where a person in a black robe stood.  
  
"Why have I been led here?"  
  
"You're whole life has led to this moment, and the events with your friend BEEVIL began to step of events that have led you to this point".  
  
"Cam the morpher be mine?" The eyes glowed, "why should you get it?"  
  
"I want to undo the evil Lother has done, he hurt me completely and Dustin just as badly maybe even more".  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Lother? No I totally despise him".  
  
"No do you love Dustin the yellow ranger?"  
  
Marah looked into her heart something she had always been told those on the side of evil did not possess. "Yes I do, he was the first person to show me any true kindness, that's why I could not forget about him, why I did everything I have done".  
  
The person looked at her. "You are worthy take my hand".  
  
Marah did just that and a light enveloped her.  
  
Blake gasped as the color came back to Dustin's face. Tori had just told them Marah was gone. Suddenly Dustin stood up looking like nothing had ever happened. "We have to go to the dark forest".  
  
Marah blinked as the light faded and she saw the man before her, "who, what are you?"  
  
"The keeper of the morpher, which is now yours".  
  
Marah looked down at her wrist and wept as she saw it. Her dreams well at least one of them had finally come true.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered.  
  
"You earned it use it wisely" the whisper came as he vanished.  
  
Moments later the three wind rangers, two thunders, and one samurai came running into the glade. Dustin was in the lead and they all stopped short.  
  
A Pink Ranger stood there.  
  
Dustin rubbed his eyes, "I must still be feverish".  
  
Shane shook his head, "you and me both".  
  
The mystery ranger spoke, "no you're both in excellent condition" her voice sounded like it was being carried onto the wind.  
  
"Who are you?" Tori asked.  
  
The ranger demorphed and they stared in shock, Dustin was the first to speak. "Marah you.you're a." he was so shocked and befuddled he couldn't finish.  
  
Marah smiled, for the moment she was happier than she'd ever thought possible.  
  
"Yeah I'm a ranger, who knew?"  
  
AN: Please review I'm very anxious to know what you think. (Whimpering and begging) 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
The rangers continued to stare at their new team member in astonishment. "How did you know to come here?" Shane asked.  
  
Marah smiled, at the moment a peaceful serenity had invaded her. "The voice told me, the guardian of the morpher" she stared at Dustin, hoping and praying he'd say something.  
  
"Dustin are you all right?" But it was clear his fever was now coming back.  
  
"I'm fine I'm just a little stunned by these events that's all" His voice sounded hoarse. "I don't get it I was fine when I came here".  
  
Marah used her powers to scan him, "you were able to make this journey here, your body allowed you a temporary respite but now you're going back to the way you were".  
  
"I'm a little confused, besides my head is really throbbing".  
  
"All right what Lother and Electro did to you has screwed up your body left your immune system shot but I can heal you, you need to trust me".  
  
Dustin stared at her, "you proved yourself to be worthy to get the morpher or whatever they made you do. Yes I'll trust you to help me".  
  
Marah turned to the other rangers, "this ritual can only be witnessed by the two of us".  
  
Shane touched Dustin's shoulder, "you'll be ok?"  
  
"Yeah I want to be able to stand up without feeling sick. Also I want to pay Lother and Electro back".  
  
Shane slowly led the other rangers back to Ninja Ops leaving the yellow and new pink ranger alone.  
  
Marah stared at the man she now knew she loved but he gave no sign of how he felt. His eyes were getting feverish once again and he looked ready to fall on his face.  
  
"Dustin I need you to trust me completely and without hesitation".  
  
"I trust you, you got me off of Lother's ship didn't you, so I know you won't kill me".  
  
Marah didn't laugh at that. Although he was standing right in front of her there might as well have been a chasm between them. She took his hand. "Dustin in order for this ritual to work you have to go into it with an open heart and complete trust in me".  
  
He nodded trying to clear away the fog and doubt that gnawed at him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Um Dustin you need your eyes open for this".  
  
"Sorry I'm just a little."  
  
Marah looked at him, "its ok I'm wondering what will come next as well, its all right if you don't trust me completely, I'll let my actions speak for me".  
  
Her eyes began to glow making him stay in place unable to move while their joined hands seemed to tingle and she began to chant. "Powers of Light, Powers of Darkness join together, heal this soul I have joined with and guide us both with you light".  
  
Dustin's eyes tried to avert themselves as a bright light converged on him and enveloped him. Marah sent him strength and reassurance as it traveled through his body healing him physically.  
  
He had no idea how much time had passed before it was over but they stood there in the same place they were before the ritual had started.  
  
"Whoa that was weird how long has it been since we began?" "About two hours you were hurt quite badly".  
  
He looked at her. "Didn't it drain you I mean you were pummeled very recently yourself" he then flinched, nice choice of words, told himself.  
  
"I'm not human we can heal very quickly if nothing interferes". She looked at him and had no idea what to say next.  
  
"We better get back to Ninja Ops; the others might be getting worried about us".  
  
Marah nodded, it wasn't what she was hoping to hear but it was quite apparent there was now a chasm between them.  
  
The other rangers stood around the computer screen watching them return. "Sensei did you know about the seventh morpher?" Tori asked.  
  
"It was always regarded as legend but now it is real".  
  
Cam was searching the computer database that had been used in creation of the zords and morphers. "I can't find anything about the pink morpher and the scroll the was brought back from Lother's ship doesn't tell us a thing".  
  
"It was Marah's vision that led her to the scroll maybe she is meant to have another one".  
  
In orbit of Earth, Lother looked down seething. Seven Power Rangers! Six was bad enough but there were now seven. Worst of all that scroll was the last one he had possessed that he had stolen before he was banished.  
  
He had read them but it told nothing of the new ranger's zord or power disk. Marah will have to go on a quest to find those two things and when she does I'll be there to destroy her.  
  
Marah and Dustin returned to Ninja Ops to the relief of their friends. "Marah did your vision tell you anything about your zord or power disk?" Cam asked.  
  
"No it just lead me to the morpher"  
  
Sensei looked up at her, "I'm sure you'll soon know".  
  
Marah looked at her new friends, "is he trying to tell me something?"  
  
Cam smiled at her, "you'll soon get used to him".  
  
Later that night as she laid asleep the fog poured in again but she didn't fear it, she welcomed it. She found herself standing it with the very same person from the forest.  
  
"Go to the mountains and find the trees in the shape of an x, there all the powers you have only dreamt of will be yours".  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"All of you will know soon enough".  
  
Marah opened her eyes to darkness. She couldn't wait a moment longer she had to tell the others. Dustin was the first person she found. He raised his eyebrows. "Sensei was right on the money".  
  
"What money was he standing on?" she asked confused.  
  
"A human expression you have quite a bit of learning to do, but you got all the time to do it now".  
  
He rounded up the others all of whom looked tired but alert and they set out toward the mountains clear above Ninja Ops. "You know the person who hid it must've had a great sense of humor, hiding it beneath everyone's noses" Blake commented.  
  
Cam as always had an answer for everything, "probably wanted to make it easier for future generations".  
  
Shane simply rolled his eyes as they walked along, "keep your eyes peeled".  
  
When they entered a clearing Marah felt a funny feeling in her stomach and knelt down to the ground and began digging. Soon she came up with a power disk just like the others.  
  
"Ok if somebody went through the trouble of hiding a morpher why would they let the disk be found so easily?" Shane asked warily.  
  
Marah couldn't answer as a vision flooded her eyes. It was of Lother before his banishment chasing someone. Wait it was awhile after the fact. He was trying to get the scroll that contained information on it, it was about the morpher.  
  
She couldn't see the person's face but knew that person was terrified. She saw Lother shoot that person down and take the scroll. She gasped and came back to the present. "Lother must've found out and that person didn't have much time, in fact his victim is still here, turned to dust".  
  
A quiet pervaded the group as they wondered what to do next. Finally Marah spoke, "we need to continue on, the sooner I get my powers, the sooner we can make Lother pay for all he has done".  
  
They continued on after Shane nodded his agreement. Soon they reached the bottom of the peak and the fluttery feeling in her stomach returned. "This I must do alone".  
  
"Be careful" Dustin told her.  
  
She smiled back at him; maybe there was hope for the two of them yet. "I intend to, I haven't come this far to be defeated".  
  
She climbed up refusing to use her powers; I must do this by my own will. It was how I got my morpher and how I rescued Dustin.  
  
At the base of the mountain the six rangers jumped to action as dozens of Kelzaks appeared. Lother watching from behind some trees smiled. Now it was time to deal with Marah.  
  
Marah had no idea how longed she had climbed but her body screamed in protest. Finally she reached the top. "All right I've come! What is next?"  
  
"Your destruction!" an all to familiar voice told her.  
  
She turned to see Lother. Calmly she raised her morpher and spoke. "Pink Ranger Ninja Form!" In a flash she made her transformation and the battle was on.  
  
He raised his hand and shot out a bolt of energy but she quickly jumped out of the way. "Give up the others will never accept you, you'll never find your zord, and that yellow ranger may not share you affections. Isn't he the reason you're doing this?"  
  
Marah stood before him straight and proud. "No I'm doing this because I intend to defeat you and make you pay for all that you've done. If Dustin no longer has feelings for me so be it".  
  
She got out her blaster but he was faster and she found herself hanging over the side of the cliff. Lother stood over her triumphant. "Beg me for mercy".  
  
Marah snickered; if she would die she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of anything. "You sound more and more like a bad movie every time I see you".  
  
Lother let out a scream of rage and prepared an energy strike when an invisible force seemed to lift him right off his feet. Marah didn't know what was going on but quickly pulled herself up to safety.  
  
Someone in a weird robe stood there it was the guardian of the morpher she was sure of it. Lother's eyes filled with rage and recognition. "I KILLED YOU!"  
  
The ghostly figure spoke, "yes you tried to defeat me but you failed. Now the rangers are strong and soon your days will be numbered". He threw Lother back into the rock knocking him out cold.  
  
He then turned to face Marah who quickly powered down. She was no longer afraid of him. "Who are you?"  
  
"You will find out when it is time". He vanished slowly but Marah knew she would see this person again and she looked forward to it.  
  
She soon came to a cave that bared the same writing as the scroll and slowly made her way inside. "Guardian please guide me".  
  
His soothing voice came, use your heart, clear your mind of doubt and fear. Everything will happen as it is destined.  
  
Marah took a deep breath and spoke. "Zord I am here to claim you as the scroll foretold".  
  
Suddenly another robed figure materialized, "you must get past me first".  
  
Marah stood proud and straight, it was a miracle her back hadn't stiffened. "Very well".  
  
"Why should the zord be given to you?"  
  
"I'm the pink ranger and I made it all the way up here?"  
  
"Good start so far, are you doing this for the love of the yellow ranger?"  
  
"No I'm doing this because I want to be good, to make up for all that I've done".  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
Marah sighed, what did this being want from her?  
  
"I served Lother who was once my uncle but I will never call him that again. He made me do his evil bidding. I thought I could belong if I did it but now I have found a place to belong. He confessed to killing my father, so yes I want to avenge that".  
  
She trailed off then looked into the spirit's eyes, "I want to atone to make up for what he has done. I want to use my heart and not be ashamed".  
  
The spirit came closer, "would you give up your alien powers?"  
  
Marah nodded tears streaming down her face, this day was emotionally draining. "I'd give my life".  
  
Suddenly a scroll appeared in her hands. "You have proven yourself to be the destined one, your willingness to sacrifice your own life was the proof I needed. The Guardian chose well. These scrolls will help you in the future".  
  
The spirit soon vanished. Marah's reserves of strength were gone and she sank to her knees sobbing. She had done it she could now feel proud of herself. For the first time in her whole life she was doing something worthwhile.  
  
She soon got up and continued on her quest. The fluttery feeling within her stomach guiding her She wondered for a brief moment if it was her father's soul that was guiding her. He had been killed when she was four. Kapri who had been ten at the time had told her it was because he hadn't been evil enough.  
  
Kapri must take after our mother, who had been Lother's most devoted follower when she was alive. Lother had totally brainwashed her. It had been suspected mother had killed father at Lother's urging.  
  
Many wondered including Marah herself if the rumor that Lother was her mother's lover was true. It no longer matters she had gotten what she deserved, death by a slow killing disease and having Lother abandon her so he could continue his quest for domination.  
  
Marah came back to the present. Lother would someday pay for everything; pretty much everyone in the universe had a grudge against him. She came to a sealed chamber but knew what she had to do.  
  
"Pink Wildcat come to me". She gaped in astonishment as a green glow came and the rocks seemed to vaporize just like that and a wildcat stood there. Marah smiled in delight it was time to see what this zord could do.  
  
On the bottom of the cliff the rangers had to contend with Sneeze Maker who lived up to his name when suddenly a bolt of energy shot him down. The six rangers looked at each other it hadn't come from them.  
  
Suddenly a megazord appeared in the shape of a pink wildcat yet it didn't look liked it had been built naturally. Marah soon appeared next to them. "Pretty neat huh?"  
  
Hunter gaped, "that thing wasn't built?"  
  
"Not that I can see but I inherited some new scrolls".  
  
Soon the other zords were called and Sneeze Maker was soon blown to bits, the remaining Kelzaks quickly retreated.  
  
"That was incredible!" That came from Shane who was normally the more reserved one.  
  
Marah smiled, "thanks for letting me fire the final shot".  
  
Dustin smiled, "welcome to the team".  
  
"I second that" Tori replied.  
  
Their celebration was cut short as Lother appeared, "enjoy your victory rangers, I've barely gotten started. Someday somehow I will destroy you".  
  
With that he vanished into a haze of green light. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
Three months later  
  
Marah smiled as she watched the sun set. It was another gorgeous night in Blue Bay. Or maybe it was because she was feeling happy with her life.  
  
She was a power ranger and had helped stop Lother time and time again. Being good was really fun and fulfilling; Dustin had been right about that. She remembered his words when he had taken pity on her at the motocross track. Don't knock being good until you've actually tried it.  
  
Dustin, his very presence always thrilled her but they barely had any chance to speak to each other. Their battles as the power rangers and the motocross tournaments he was in were both very time consuming.  
  
She sighed, I should get some courage and tell him how I feel, and I'll do it tonight.  
  
As she arrived she was met by Hunter who gave her a big smile. "Hey Marah" he then looked shy, "you look really great today".  
  
Marah nodded, "thank you Hunter" she replied politely. She knew he had a little crush on her but there was only one person who could interest her. "Have you seen Dustin?"  
  
Hunter tried to keep the smile on his face but it faded a little when she mentioned Dustin. Hunter sighed; he had to fall for a girl who would never feel anything for him in return. Dustin, he thought to himself, you don't know how lucky you are. "Yeah he went to Blue Bay point; he thought you might be there".  
  
Marah smiled to herself at how well Dustin knew her. It was one of her favorite places to be. "Thanks Hunter I better get there".  
  
She got there in record time and found him. "Why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked him.  
  
"Watching a nice sunset but there was no one to enjoy it with".  
  
She sat next to him. "I was at the beach I assumed you'd be on that bike of yours".  
  
"I do get off it every now and then".  
  
Marah laughed at that as Dustin watched her silently. She was so beautiful. Her hair was now longer down to her waist and her eyes were no longer angry or haunted looking.  
  
He burned with jealousy every time any one looked at her; he was quite tempted to beat up Hunter for it.  
  
Marah took a deep breath and at the same time both said, "I need to tell you something".  
  
"You go first" she told him.  
  
"No you can" he replied looking nervous.  
  
"Dustin this is ridiculous, we're power rangers we've faced bigger odds than this. Electro, Lother, and countless other things why don't we say what we want to say at the same time?"  
  
Dustin nodded, "sounds good to me".  
  
They both counted to three, and then said, "I love you".  
  
They stared at each other in shock. "You love me?" again it was said by both of them.  
  
Marah nodded, "that's what made me what I am now, yes it was my decision but that's how it began".  
  
"Its how I knew Lother was going to hurt you and I knew I had to help you".  
  
Marah wasn't sure which one moved first, maybe they both did but they were in each other's arms sharing a kiss.  
  
He soon broke it, "We need to talk about a certain ranger".  
  
Marah smiled, "Dustin jealousy is cute on you but only to a certain extent, I don't have any feelings for Hunter, there's only one ninja storm ranger that I like, that'll never change".  
  
Marah smiled as he embraced her and they stood like that for quite a long time. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
One Year Later  
  
Marah held her staff at ready and assumed her favorite battle position. Her opponent did the same and each waited for the other to make the move that would begin the battle.  
  
She was passing her time engaging in her favorite activity. Battling with plastic staffs to sharpen her ninja skills, Sensei stood on his transport device nearby. As always he was amazed at how faced she had learned the way of the ninja.  
  
Marah smiled at her opponent, "are you frozen solid?"  
  
Dustin smiled at her in return, "better not get overconfident pink ranger".  
  
Their pattern had begun trying to taunt each other into making the first move, to get the opponent flustered and off balance. Marah loved fighting with the plastic staffs and loved having Dustin as her opponent. He was her only equal in this exercise.  
  
Finally they began to circle each other, looking for the weak spots they knew the other had. Finally Marah made the first move coming toward him. Dustin met her halfway and their staffs met with a small clang, considering they were plastic, and the battle was on. It was fierce neither one liked to lose and each fought with their own strength. Finally Dustin saw his opening as Marah tried to sneak away, hitting her in her Achilles heel. It worked and she instantly went down. Dustin held the staff against her throat, signaling the match was over.  
  
Marah stared up at her boyfriend, "I hate you and I hate when you do that".  
  
Dustin smiled his winning smile that usually thrilled but right now she wanted to slap it right off his face.  
  
"You must be on guard at all times" Sensei told her, "Dustin saw his chance and reacted, excellent work yellow ranger".  
  
Dustin nodded, and then helped Marah to her feet. "No hard feelings?"  
  
"Never toward you" she replied, "only toward evil".  
  
They walked out into Ninja Ops together and saw Cam and Hunter by the computer. Dustin felt a little buzz in his head, meaning Marah wanted to talk to him telepathically. He nodded giving her permission.  
  
There's something between those two.  
  
Marah you're just being silly.  
  
Look at how close they're standing together Dustin and they're only watching the news, nobody else is over there, Hunter could easily stand at an easier distance. Hey Blake and Tori always stand that close together.  
  
Well I guess whatever it is that turns you on, I guess Hunter and Cam could be, but then if they really want us to know, they would've said something, come on it's a nice night.  
  
They walked out of their secret headquarters and headed down to the beach. Dustin had his arm around her back and Marah leaned against his shoulder feeling quite content.  
  
He looked at her, "good match".  
  
She put her arms around his neck, "just depends on who you're with".  
  
"No hard feelings?" he asked, his lips mere inches from hers.  
  
"You should know the answer to that" she whispered as his mouth came on hers. As always a jolt came into her body, going straight to her soul. They could be like that for eternity and she would die happy.  
  
Although they didn't know it they were being watched from above. Lothor sneered as he watched them. "Pitiful fools they think everything is so perfect. Marah would pay for her betrayal. Nobody got away with leaving the side of evil and not be punished.  
  
Lothor knew the perfect punishment. He would kill the Yellow Ranger, slowly and ever so painfully.  
  
And as his bonus Marah would get to watch the whole thing.  
  
And his evil laughter rang through the whole ship. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13  
  
Marah found herself standing in a fog, but this was no ordinary fog. It held untold evil.  
  
"I know you're there Lothor, come and face me if you dare!"  
  
His evil laughter came echoing from all directions, the sound so horrible Marah had to cover her ears.  
  
"Think you can escape me little girl? You are on the side of evil, once evil always evil".  
  
Marah faced him determined to be brave, "no not any more I am the Pink Ninja Storm Ranger, I fight for the cause of good".  
  
"Do you ever think about your evil days?"  
  
Marah knew this was a test she couldn't let Lothor win, in her dreams or in real life. "Yes but only with shame, the life I have now is so much better".  
  
Lothor sneered at her, "I'm sure that Yellow Ranger had something to do with it, perhaps I shall remove him".  
  
"You bastard! If you so much as touch him."  
  
Lothor laughed, "oh it is so easy to anger you, I know you Marah soon I shall remove the Yellow Ranger altogether and you shall return to me".  
  
"It will never happen I haven't forgotten the things you and Electro did to me and to Dustin I'm a Power Ranger and that's how it shall be!"  
  
His laughter came again, "you shall see" and the sound began to echo until it became deafening.  
  
"No!" Marah bolted awake sweating heavily. She looked around at her apartment a dearly familiar site. "It was only a dream for now, you and Dustin are still all right".  
  
But she couldn't let her guard down Lothor was up to something and her premonitions always came through. The next day she found Tori surfing. "Hey Marah you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine".  
  
"You don't look so fine".  
  
Marah sighed, "I need to talk to someone but you can't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you".  
  
"Ok I promise"  
  
Marah took a deep breath and it poured out of her in a rush. Tori put her hand on Marah's shoulders a comforting look on her face.  
  
"I'm sure it was just a dream".  
  
"No Tori it wasn't it's a sign of things to come I'm sure of it".  
  
"Well remember you've worked long and hard to get where you are that'll help you against Lothor and plus you have Dustin to inspire you".  
  
Marah smiled at that, "just like you have Blake".  
  
Tori smiled, "is it that obvious?"  
  
"Only to someone who isn't blind or brain dead" they both laughed at that and Marah was surprised by how good that felt.  
  
"You want to try surfing sometime?" Tori asked.  
  
"No thanks I'm trying my hand at rollerblading right now maybe someday, speaking of which I better be getting to the skate park".  
  
Marah soon found Shane who looked up at her arrival, "well my victim is back for more".  
  
Marah sneered at him, "I ain't here to get on a skateboard not after the bruises I got".  
  
"So you think you have what it takes for rollerblades?"  
  
"Bring it on" she replied confidently. They both enjoyed their little sparing sessions it was how they had become friends and teammates much faster. Marah began to feel better as she moved in the skates.  
  
She couldn't explain it but it brought a sense of fun and freedom she had never experienced in her life, well with the exception of being a ranger. Suddenly both of their marchers began to beep and Cam's voice came.  
  
"There are Kelzaks running around everywhere and Zurgane is at the beach".  
  
"Divide and conquer" Marah whispered, "That's his plan".  
  
Shane looked at her, "I'll take Zurgane, you and the others handle the Kelzaks".  
  
Marah nodded; sounded good to her she wasn't ready to face Zurgane or Lothor for that matter. "I'll get on it".  
  
Just then the morphers beeped again, "the kelzaks have spread out all over the place and Electro is running around as well".  
  
Marah felt herself boil in anger, Electro; the name still froze her blood to hear it. Well payback time had come. "I'll take him".  
  
Shane grabbed her arm, "don't let your anger blind you".  
  
"I won't but he and I have some unfinished business" she jerked herself free of Shane's grip and began to run off as he stared after her.  
  
Marah soon found him. "Electro that's enough!"  
  
He turned to face her, "ah my favorite traitor and my favorite victim how nice to see you again".  
  
"Can't say the same about you".  
  
He pretended to be stung by that remark, "ah that hurts".  
  
"Not as much as you when I destroy you".  
  
"Bring on honey" he mocked.  
  
Marah raised her left wrist that held her morpher, "PINK NINJA RANGER FORM!" In an instant she was consumed by her ranger suit and her powers. This time she took no notice of the thrill that went through her when she morphed.  
  
Electro grabbed his weapon, his electrical whip and the two of them went into fierce battle, Marah determined to repay him for the hurt he had inflicted on her and Dustin.  
  
From above Lothor watched the battle with satisfaction. Soon that Yellow Ranger would come and his trap would be complete.  
  
Dustin quickly dispatched of the Kelzaks he was fighting, but then they were useless and not much of a challenge anyway. Suddenly his morpher beeped and Cam's voice came through.  
  
"Marah is alone at the beach battling some kind of monster with an electrical whip and its not looking good".  
  
Electro, Dustin knew only he possessed that kind of weapon. He remembered to well from his time on Lothor's ship. Well it was payback time and if anything happened to Marah, Electro would pay for it. He hurried to the beach.  
  
Marah cried out in pain as she demorphed, Electro's weapon hitting her in the right place. As she lay on the ground he grabbed her by her hair and she needed all her discipline not to cry out in pain.  
  
She cried out as he flung her into the air but suddenly someone caught her and they landed in a heap on the sand. She sighed in relief when she realized it was Dustin.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here".  
  
She smiled at him, "let's pay him back".  
  
"I'm with you" he replied.  
  
Marah raised her wrist and saw how badly damaged her morpher was. "I can't morph".  
  
"I'll take care of him you sit this one out" Dustin ran toward Electro and the two of them went into fierce battle. Marah gasped as she saw Zurgane appear. "You're supposed to be fighting the Red Ranger".  
  
"I have Kelzaks keeping him occupied its you and me, unless you're too weak".  
  
Marah narrowed her eyes, "not for trash like you".  
  
Dustin risked a brief look behind him then turned his attention back to Electro. "Time to make you pay".  
  
Electro snickered, "I hear that all the time maybe you should actually do it".  
  
"Oh I intend to!"  
  
Marah kicked Zurgane in his stomach but it was like kicking granite. Zurgane appraised her. "Well you have become a worthy fighter but no match for me".  
  
"We'll see about that". She found a rock and tried to drive into his head but he caught her hands.  
  
"Nice try Pink Ranger" Zurgane grabbed the rock before she could react and Marah felt a throbbing pain on the side of her face. Her head throbbing and her vision blurred she sank to the sand.  
  
Just then she felt something grab her and her vision cleared long enough for her to see who it was. She felt her heart constrict and her blood run cold.  
  
"Lothor" she whispered.  
  
He smiled a cruel sneer, "ah you still have a mind of your own but not by the time I'm finished with you".  
  
"Go ahead kill me".  
  
Lothor laughed, "Oh no I have a much more fitting punishment in mind for you".  
  
He turned toward Electro and Dustin and he saw Marah flinch, she knew him all to well. "Electro its time for phase two".  
  
Electro nodded and got the drop on Dustin, pinning his hands behind his back and turning him toward Lothor. Dustin gasped, Marah was bleeding heavily from a head wound and Lothor held a knife to her throat.  
  
"Let her go Lothor! Or I'll."  
  
Lothor laughed, "you're in no position to bargain ranger but I might let her go if."  
  
"If what?" Dustin asked, trying to sound calm, trying to ignore the terror running through him.  
  
Lothor smiled, "power down and give me your morpher".  
  
"No don't do it!" Marah was cut off as Lothor's hand squeezed around her throat.  
  
"Make a decision or I choke her right in front of you".  
  
"Power down!" Dustin instantly returned to his ranger form and stared at Lothor trying to ignore the pain of Electro's grip. "Let her go".  
  
He felt Electro remove his morpher and throw it to Zurgane who caught it easily. Lothor smiled evilly, "well this is turning out to be a great day. I'll get Marah back to my side and a morpher".  
  
"Let us go Lothor!"  
  
Lothor laughed, "I don't think so, Electro!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Dispose of the yellow ranger".  
  
"At once sir".  
  
Marah tried to struggle as Electro threw him to the ground and advanced toward him but Lothor's grip was to strong. She was powerless to do anything.  
  
AN: Please please tell me what you think. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14  
  
AN: This story is nearing its end but I will be sad when I say goodbye to it. Its one of my favorites and its done very well by me.  
  
Marah continued to struggle as Lothor advanced toward Dustin. No I can't let this happen!  
  
Suddenly her vision was clouded by the strange fog she knew all to well. The voice of the spirit, the guardian of her power came to her. *use your inner power*  
  
*But it's the power I used when I was on the side of evil*  
  
*But you were never evil they can be used for good*  
  
Then the fog vanished and her vision returned. Marah struggled against Zurgane and with all her strength drove her knee into his stomach. Zurgane went down cursing and groaning.  
  
"You idiot!" Lothor yelled.  
  
Electro hesitated turning back toward the noise and Dustin took advantage of that, kicking the weapon out of his assailants hand just as the other rangers arrived already in their ranger form.  
  
"You ok?" Shane asked.  
  
Dustin nodded yes then quickly went to Marah's aide even though she already had the situation well under control. "Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
Marah nodded staring into her beloved's face, "yes and as soon as we morph it'll be even better".  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice". They both raised their wrists and in seconds made their metamorphosis. The others went after Lothor and Zurgane, while Marah and Dustin took Electro.  
  
"You can't defeat me; I am Electro, loyal servant to the great Lothor!"  
  
"Also a great big windbag" Dustin muttered.  
  
Marah laughed at that as she drove her weapon into Electro trying to repay him for the torment he had inflicted to both her and Dustin. Electro fell to the ground as Dustin also struck him.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me" he muttered just before the explosion came.  
  
No one was surprised when Lothor whipped out his P.A.M. "I always come prepared".  
  
Dustin spoke into his morpher, "CyberCam!"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you".  
  
Within seconds the rangers were all in their megazords. Shane turned to Marah, "want to do the honors?"  
  
"It'll be my pleasure" she replied, striking the final blow to destroy Electro, screaming as he went down.  
  
Lothor seethed as he watched the all too familiar scene unfold, "This isn't the end!"  
  
They watched as he vanished the battle over for now. But a bad feeling had begun to pervade her; he was up to something she could just feel it.  
  
Four Months Later.  
  
Marah watched the video of Zurgane being destroyed by Lothor's newest general Vexacus. She wasn't sorry for Zurgane of course but this couldn't be good.  
  
She looked at Sensei, "looks like Lothor found himself a take charge kind of guy".  
  
"Yes it appears Lothor is growing more desperate by the day and we lost the Gem of Souls".  
  
"Yes but it did achieve something entrance to his ship we now know where the lost ninjas are".  
  
Sensei considered that, "we need them for the coming battle".  
  
Marah shivered at that statement for Lothor continued to haunt her dreams; she dreamed of destruction, she didn't want to admit she didn't think the rangers would be winning this battle.  
  
"Sensei I would like to talk to you about Kapri?"  
  
"Very well Marah what would you like to talk about?"  
  
"I miss her, I mean it doesn't look like it but we've always been close, I don't think she's evil".  
  
"Please continue" was all Sensei said.  
  
"When we've fought she didn't seem to be into it, I think she might be feeling the way I did, you're the only one I can talk to".  
  
"Have you asked Dustin about this?"  
  
"Sensei I can't talk to him about Kapri, after all she did try to violate him while he was Lothor's prisoner he wouldn't understand".  
  
"Marah when we were holding vigil over you in those first days we discovered a device in your brain, I believe you know what it was".  
  
"Yes to make me do Lothor's bidding".  
  
"Well then Marah the time has come to tell you".  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"During one of the battles Dustin ran a medical scan on Kapri and gave it to Cam, he implanted a mind control device into her as he did with you?"  
  
Marah felt stunned, "when did Dustin do this?"  
  
"The battle two days ago, you see he does understand".  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"Because I wanted to, you see I do know there is good in Kapri. You are proof that good can exist in the forces of evil, that and the fact that you're not biologically related to Lothor".  
  
"He's your brother Sensei".  
  
"Long ago Marah, I have used my powers to see into his heart, any good in him died long ago soon we must prepare for the final battle". "I am ready" she replied, trying to sound convincing hoping the dreams were just that, only dreams.  
  
She later found Dustin as he was leaving the motocross track. She smiled at him. "You know if you could you'd probably live here".  
  
"Doesn't hurt to have a place away from home and from the forces of evil".  
  
"Sensei told me what happened about you're running the scan on Kapri".  
  
"Well you don't seem angry you haven't tried to kill me yet".  
  
She embraced him, "why would I kill you? It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me".  
  
"I'd do anything for you" he told her.  
  
"Maybe someday Kapri will be good" she whispered.  
  
"I'll be by your side when that day comes".  
  
Marah smiled and snuggled into his embrace, trying to forget her fear for awhile.  
  
It was later that night when the Guardian of her morpher came to her in a dream once again. "It is up to you to free the ninjas".  
  
"Cam already tried that".  
  
"It is up to you and Kapri to do it".  
  
"Is Kapri good?"  
  
"Do you believe that Marah? Do you believe the Rangers will lose the coming battle?"  
  
"I want to believe we'll win, I want to believe in Kapri".  
  
"None of that is up to you Marah; it's up to the hand of destiny. Only it can decide everything in the universe. Let go of your fear and put your trust into it. It has lead you to Earth and lead you to find love".  
  
"Do you trust it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes otherwise I would not be the Guardian, now try to sleep and to believe".  
  
The fog grew thicker as he vanished and Marah slept dreamlessly to morning. As soon as she awoke she knew what she had to do. She would get Kapri to come to her and make her see her inner goodness, no matter what it took.  
  
Marah walked into Ninja Ops to find Sensei. "I need to speak with you".  
  
"About the Guardian?"  
  
Marah felt her breath catch, "but.but how?"  
  
"He comes to me in dreams as well; he comes to those who need faith". "Is that how you stay so strong?"  
  
"Partly but the will is inside each person".  
  
"I'm going to get Kapri to come to me I'm going to break Lothor's control".  
  
"Very well do what you must you have my support all the way" he told her.  
  
"Thank you Sensei".  
  
"Be careful and good luck Marah".  
  
Marah went to the woods where she had found her morpher or where she had been led, whatever they case may be. Her inner ranger or ninja told her to come here, that she had to.  
  
Or maybe it was the work of the Guardian, but she would no longer question anything. She sat on a tree stump and waited, quite sure she wouldn't have long to wait.  
  
High above Vexacus was watching her. So this was Lothor's niece all by her lonesome. Vexacus didn't really care, he planned to destroy Lothor and rule the universe himself. He turned to Kapri, "you want to prove yourself?"  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Destroy the Pink Ranger".  
  
"Very well" and Kapri vanished from the ship. Vexacus laughed knowing full well she'd fail again. The more people Lothor got rid of the better. It would clear the way for him.  
  
Marah stood up as Kapri materialized, "hello Pink Ranger".  
  
"Kapri listen to me, Lothor has you under mind control I know deep down there is good within you let me help you".  
  
Kapri felt a strange stirring within her but quickly dismissed it or did she? "I serve the all powerful Lothor I am not a failure like you!"  
  
"No Kapri being good is the greatest thing that can ever happen to you".  
  
Kapri let out a cry of rage and went toward Marah intending to grab her by the throat, but Marah was quicker grabbing Kapri by the wrists. "Kapri listen to me please, Lothor is using a mind control device on you, and you have to fight it".  
  
"It's a lie!" but a conflicted look appeared on her face.  
  
"It is the truth" Kapri turned to see a faceless figure in a flowing white robe.  
  
"Who.what abomination is this?"  
  
"He is the guardian of my ranger powers" Marah told her.  
  
"Your sister speaks the truth it is your destiny to be good, not lifeless and pathetic as Lothor".  
  
Marah took Kapri's face into her hands, "fight it I know you can, I did it I defeated Lothor and so can you".  
  
Kapri felt a piercing pain come into her head and an evil impulse come over her but she tried to fight. Marah sent strength into her and Kapri felt something burn within her until finally she collapsed exhausted to the ground.  
  
Marah knelt next to her sister as the Guardian stood over them. "Is she?"  
  
"She will be fine soon your next battle will arrive" and just like that he vanished although Marah wasn't surprised.  
  
Kapri looked at Marah, "you have an interesting life".  
  
"You can have one to".  
  
"I don't know if I can".  
  
Marah smiled, "I will help you, Dustin and my friends helped me they'll help you to".  
  
"Why would Dustin help me do you know what I tried to do to him on the ship?"  
  
"Dustin doesn't carry grudges he was the one who figured out what Lothor did to you".  
  
Soon Marah returned after summoning Sensei and Kapri explained the best ways to get onto Lothor's ship and where the captured Ninjas were being kept.  
  
Later that night after countless battle simulations Marah and Dustin were finally able to be alone. "Well two days from this time we'll strike" he told her.  
  
"Are you as terrified as I am?" she asked.  
  
"Every time I go into battle, you're not alone Marah".  
  
She looked into the eyes of the man she loved; the thought of losing him came into her mind she could've easily lost him on the beach. "I just don't want to lose you". She whispered.  
  
He held her, "I don't plan on going anywhere".  
  
Their mouths met in a soft and hesitant kiss and soon they forgot about everything, including the coming battle, determined to live in the moment and enjoy each other. They fell back onto the bed and with soft touches quickly became aroused neither one wanting to think this could be their first and final time with each other.  
  
The pressure built beyond their ability to contain and they released clutching each other as they were completely swept away. Later Marah laid awake not wanting to sleep but wanting to remember and savor the day for as long as she could.  
  
She had the man she loved and now she had her sister back. Soon one thing would make her life perfect.  
  
The complete and utter destruction of Lothor. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15  
  
Marah heard a beeping sound and for a moment thought she was dreaming, but it was loud and irritating. She slowly opened her eyes to see it was fourteen minutes after midnight.  
  
She looked over at her lover to see he was still asleep. Then she realized it was their morphers that were beeping. She grabbed hers off the nightstand and spoke, "go ahead".  
  
Cam's voice came loud and clear, "we have Kelzaks running rampant in the park".  
  
"Understood" she startled Dustin by hitting him with a pillow, softly but enough to awaken him.  
  
"What.what" he muttered not totally awake.  
  
"Kelzaks are running around" she told him.  
  
They quickly got dressed and joined their friends awhile later all of them bleary eyed. "Since when does Lothor attack late at night?" Tori asked.  
  
"He must be growing more paranoid and desperate" Marah told them.  
  
Just then Kelzaks appeared and surrounded them but as usual they were quickly dispatched. Shane looked at the scene concerned, "Lothor may suspect our plan we have to be on our toes".  
  
"Hey we're the Power Rangers we beat him before we'll do it again".  
  
"Careful rangers you must not get overconfident" Sensei's voice came though on their communicators.  
  
"Don't worry we won't" Shane replied. "Well looks like the battle is over we better try to rest up we'll need every bit of our strength".  
  
High above Vexacus looked up to see Lothor walk in enraged, "those useless Kelzaks got destroyed again".  
  
You should be used to it by now loser, Vexacus thought to himself. Soon he would be able to act on his reason for joining Lothor's crew, so he could destroy Lothor and get back Skyla's power from the Red Ranger.  
  
"That's what happens when you send down idiots to do what you should do yourself" Vexacus told him.  
  
A dangerous look came to Lothor's eyes. "Don't trifle with me Vexacus or I'll make sure you'll end up like Zurgane. Motordrone, and Shimazu".  
  
Then Lothor turned on his heel and walked out. Vexacus watched and seethed. "Soon you will pay" in the meantime he had to destroy Choobo.  
  
The next morning Marah and Tori went on their usual jog. "It might actually be over soon" Marah told her.  
  
"You're not scared?" Tori asked.  
  
"Well a little but the spirit told me to let go of doubt and fear, and he's been right so far".  
  
"I look forward to a normal life and having the other ninjas back".  
  
"Will Blake be going back to the Thunder Academy?"  
  
"He's taking the wait and see attitude but I'm hoping it'll work out in the end" just then a moan caught their attention. It sounded like someone was hurt badly. They followed it to find Choobo.  
  
For a moment Marah suspected a trap but it was the blood that caught her attention, someone had worked him over badly. "Choobo what happened?"  
  
He opened his eyes but they weren't focused, "Vexacus he destroyed everyone soon he will destroy Lothor and then all of you" just then a choking sound came from him and his eyes closed. Then he vanished into nothing.  
  
Tori was the one to speak first, "we better get back to Ninja Ops".  
  
Sensei looked at the monitor, "it is worse than I feared we must move up our offensive, Kapri do you know where the ninjas are being kept?"  
  
"Yes Lothor moved them after Cam got onto the ship but he's probably got everyone on battle alert, he might not have too much security around them". "Good you and Marah will go on the ship, while the other rangers stay down here and be ready for the Kelzaks".  
  
"Won't Lothor notice if he doesn't see Marah with us?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I'll take care of that" Cam replied, "I made a cyber version of me and I can make a simpler version of Marah".  
  
"Very well good luck rangers"  
  
Marah and Dustin walked out of Ninja Ops where the sun was just rising, it had been a long night and it looked like it would be a long day. "Good luck" she whispered.  
  
He embraced her, "you to" neither one wanting to think this could be their last time together. Then Marah released herself from his embrace and joined Kapri who was waiting for her and they walked out of sight together.  
  
Lothor walked back and forth in front of all the remaining Kelzaks, his entire army and he would use all of them, die himself if he had to.  
  
"Today is the day we triumph a day that we've been waiting for and prepared for not just this entire year but years before this time, now go and destroy those rangers!"  
  
Lothor watched in satisfaction as they left the ship, it would be a glorious day indeed and now he was going to destroy Vexacus like he should have long ago.  
  
Shane gasped as Vexacus appeared before him, "I've come for the battlelizer".  
  
"Sorry fish face can't have it" Shane called forth the battlelizer and he and Vexacus went into fierce battle. Lothor watched from above. The Red Ranger would tire him out leaving the rest of it to Lothor.  
  
This is just too easy, he thought to himself laughing. Vexacus stumbled back as the rest of the rangers joined the red one. His vision was weak with the blasts he had taken but he refused to give up. Just then he felt the teleportation beam take hold of him.  
  
"No release me!"  
  
The Rangers watched Vexacus as he vanished only to be replaced by Kelzaks, as far as the eye could see.  
  
Vexacus felt himself fall to the floor and found himself looking up at the smug face of Lothor. "Well well just like old times isn't it Vexacus only I was on the floor and you were the one standing over me".  
  
"You won't defeat me" Vexacus spat out, but to weaken to do anything.  
  
"Oh but I already have" Lothor stood directly over him now and the last thing Vexacus ever saw was a beam of energy coming from Lothor's fist. Marah and Kapri materialized onto the ship just in time to hear a blood chilling scream. "Lothor will soon know we're here" Marah whispered.  
  
"I know that's why I'll keep him busy while you free the ninjas".  
  
"Kapri no you'll never survive".  
  
"You survived him Marah so will I, I told you where you could find the ninjas so go, I'll be all right, Marah I know we never say this often but I'm glad we're sisters".  
  
Marah smiled and tears came into her eyes, "it goes the same way come back safely".  
  
"Yeah you to". With one last look at each other they went their separate ways.  
  
Lothor stood over Vexacus's charred body in triumph, "soon the world will be mine!"  
  
"No it won't" he turned to see Kapri.  
  
"Oh really and where have you been?"  
  
"On a journey that opened my eyes".  
  
Lothor sneered, "Now you're good to I suppose?"  
  
"I'll be there in time". Kapri cried out as Lothor came at her pure evil in his gaze.  
  
"Then you shall pay the price!"  
  
Kapri tried to fight but was no match, Lothor was much stronger and with his anger much more powerful. Finally she was forced to the ground.  
  
"Beg for mercy" he sneered.  
  
Kapri looked at him, "there's a phrase I've picked up on Earth and it's a good one, go to hell".  
  
"You first my dear".  
  
Marah was nearing her destination when another scream came and a chill came through her. Kapri was dead. Marah felt her knees buckle and she fell to the floor. She had lost her sister.  
  
Worst of all was the fact it was by someone they used to look up to.  
  
Marah made herself stand up; I won't let her die in vain!  
  
She quickly made her way to an empty cargo bay and so dozens of bubble-like spheres. Memories came back to her, of the day she had helped the capture all those ninjas.  
  
She had enjoyed herself then but now the guilt overwhelmed her. "Don't worry I'll get you out of there".  
  
"Why should we trust you? You helped imprison us". "My actions will prove myself". She took the devise Kapri had given her and attached it to the control panel, it would take five minutes but it would short out the forcefield and free the trapped ninjas.  
  
Marah felt a blast of icy cold air enter the room and knew what it meant. Lothor had gone down to Earth and if she knew him, he would soon open the Chasm of Darkness. Not if I have anything to say about it.  
  
She arrived onto the battlefield just in time to see the cyber version of herself get totally wasted. She soon morphed into her ranger form and rescued Dustin who was under a dozen Kelzaks.  
  
"Looks like you needed a hand" she told him.  
  
"Every little bit helps" he replied, thrilled to see her.  
  
"We better bring forth the megazords!" that yell came from Shane as some reinforcements arrived, two monsters that Lothor hadn't yet destroyed.  
  
Lothor stood on the ground waiting for Marah's zord to arrive. His two subjects would handle the other rangers but it was Marah he wanted.  
  
She would pay for all her betrayals he would see to that. Then he would torture her slowly and painfully. He smiled as her zord came into sight. He possessed a virus he had captured from a guardian right after he discovered the dark powers.  
  
Now it would finally come in handy.  
  
Marah cried out as her zord stopped moving, "what's the deal?" she quickly contacted the others, "are your zords having problems?"  
  
Shane quickly responded, "Just getting the usual pounding why what's wrong?"  
  
"My controls are sluggish, Cam run a scan".  
  
After a few moments Cam's voice came, "some kind of virus I don't recognize, I'm going to try to get it out, try to hold your own, I'm sending Hunter and Blake to help you".  
  
But their zord was soon intercepted and were soon in fierce battle. Lothor he's doing this, she realized.  
  
"Cam continue working on my zord I think Lothor is responsible for this, in fact I'm sure of it, I'm going to find him".  
  
Dustin who had been listening finally spoke up, "that's just what he wants".  
  
"I know but I don't intend to be prey any longer, I'll be all right".  
  
She left her zord and entered the forest where she knew the dark powers were kept; just then the battle caught her attention. She looked back helplessly as her zord was destroyed. She clenched her fists, Lothor would pay dearly.  
  
*Don't let the anger overwhelm you, you must focus on your greatest battle yet*  
  
Definitely another sign, she thought to herself.  
  
Lothor approached the chasm and let out a laugh. "Finally after all these years I shall triumph!"  
  
He found the scroll of darkness and recited from it, "Fill me with ultimate darkness!"  
  
A yellow haze surrounded him almost choking at times but he was about to be stopped now. Then everything went dark.  
  
Marah soon came upon the haze, "oh god I'm to late".  
  
"Oh indeed you are my dear" it wasn't a human voice but a raspy one. She turned and gasped.  
  
A human stood before her, looking like Sensei had before his transformation from all the photos she had seen but this was Lothor. She recognized the clothing he was wearing but his appearance had changed.  
  
His eyes glowed red-black while his skin looked scaly. This wasn't like anything she could've ever imagined.  
  
"What are you?" she whispered.  
  
"The new and improved Lothor" he rasped, his human voice vanishing and a raspy sound growing more apparent.  
  
"You won't win the rangers will stop your monsters, in a few more minutes the ninjas will be released, and I'll stop you".  
  
"Brave words little girl but I don't care about the ninjas or if their freed or not, as for my two servants they'll keep the rangers busy long enough for me to harness the darkest powers ever created!"  
  
"I will stop you" Marah whispered.  
  
"Oh really you don't sound to sure now". "I'm not afraid" watching his skin become even scalier and his eyes glow completely red, Marah tried to keep her fear deep down but it was getting harder.  
  
"Oh but I can feel it, you pupils are dilated, your heart beating faster and faster, I've destroyed everybody and everything that has ever gotten in my way".  
  
"I'm still here demon".  
  
"Not for long looks like we're going to have an epic battle". He laughed an all too hideous sound.  
  
Marah tried to look determined, "it's just you and me now".  
  
Lothor smiled, "just as it should be". 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16  
  
Marah and Lothor began to circle each other neither dropping their guard as they looked for weaknesses. Luckily for her he didn't know most of her moves or how she thought in a fight.  
  
But he did have dark powers on his side that could give him an advantage she didn't know about.  
  
The Spirit's voice came into her mind, *be strong don't falter*  
  
Just then Lothor let loose a beam of energy from his wrist and Marah barely jumped out of the way in time. She jumped up as he came at her and kicked him away. It was time to morph.  
  
"Pink Ninja." that was all she got out before an energy beam hit her. Marah felt it in every part of her body since she was in her regular form. She cried out as she fell to the ground, trying to appear strong.  
  
She heard his laughter as he stood over her, just like that time with Electro so long ago. She tried to get back up but was driven back to the ground with a kick in the face.  
  
Lothor laughed, "You're still pathetic".  
  
Marah cried out in rage and jumped out ready to battle him; Lothor caught her wrist easily and squeezed painfully. Marah tried not to cry out as she heard a bone snapped, she refused to give him the satisfaction.  
  
"No!" she saw him loosing her morpher from her wrist but was too weakened to do anything.  
  
"This along with my dark powers will make me unstoppable!" he let go of Marah who tumbled to the ground in a heap.  
  
He stood over his niece, "if you had fought like this when you were on my ship in the old days it could've been a whole lot different."  
  
Briefly he considered killing her then and there but decided against it, he had other rangers to destroy. With that he vanished in a haze of green light.  
  
He reappeared in front of the other rangers, "why rangers I don't see any of your zords anywhere."  
  
The Red Ranger spoke, "we can still fight you demon."  
  
"Oh how wrong you are" he turned to the Yellow Ranger, "why you seem to be missing one."  
  
Dustin tried not to give himself away and felt Shane grab his wrist briefly. Lothor smiled as the Yellow Ranger flinched slightly.  
  
"We've had enough of you!" Shane yelled.  
  
"It goes both ways" Lothor replied.  
  
Soon all of the rangers were trying to fight him at once as the rescued ninjas fought his remaining monsters. Then Lothor took out Marah's morpher and aimed it at the Thunder Rangers.  
  
"Give me those powers!" he laughed in satisfaction at how they struggled.  
  
Then Marah jumped in front of him, "that belongs to me!"  
  
"Not anymore" and zapped her with his powers.  
  
Marah sailed through the air landing hard on the ground, the three Wind Rangers rushed to her side and Dustin helped her up.  
  
"You ok?" Dustin asked.  
  
"She won't be for long" Lothor told them. Then he drained their powers before they could react. Cam went for him but he to suffer the same fate.  
  
"Don't you see I'm unstoppable!"  
  
"No you aren't!" the three Wind Rangers tried to use their powers but Lothor easily deflected it.  
  
"Anyone else?" he snickered.  
  
Marah stepped forward, "it should be between you and me."  
  
Lothor smiled his hideous smile, "just what I want."  
  
He and Marah circled each other again and soon a fierce battle was going on, the other rangers ran forward but Lothor put up an energy shield. "This is between the two of us!" Marah yelled out.  
  
She was good he had to give her that. Lothor even in his new form was still clumsy and Marah used that to her advantage. Then she kicked him behind the knee and he loosened his grip on her morpher, just long enough for her to grab it.  
  
She sneered at him as she put it back on, "told you it belongs to me."  
  
"I've had enough!" he prepared to shoot a bolt of energy.  
  
Marah raised her morpher, "Pink Ranger Ninja Power!" she was soon in her ranger form as Lothor shot his energy bolt. Her weapon deflected it.  
  
*I have to get him to the edge of the abyss* she thought. Quickly and deftly she backed him to the edge. He was so focused on her he couldn't keep the shield up and it went down.  
  
*We have to time this right* she sent Dustin a telepathic message hoping he would understand.  
  
Lothor nearly tumbled over the side of the railing as Marah turned to the rangers, "use your powers!"  
  
The three Wind Ninjas understood and each intoned their element and beams of light came. Lothor saw it and sneered, "If I'm going so are you!"  
  
Before Marah could react Lothor grabbed her just as the energy from the other rangers came into contact. Marah screamed as they went over the side.  
  
"Marah!" Dustin cried out her name but a wind came that threw him to the ground.  
  
Marah opened her eyes and saw she was in her regular form. She looked around to see all the occupants of the abyss looking at Lothor.  
  
He stood up to face her bleeding heavily, "I'm not done."  
  
"Its over you were never victorious in the first place, she felt her alien powers inside of her, maybe combined with her ranger powers that would be enough.  
  
Lothor saw as she began to glow and suddenly beams shot out at him, "no I will not." he never was unable to finish the sentence. Marah gave her soul to the Guardian of her morpher just in case. Her last conscious thought was of Dustin.  
  
Up above the rangers cried out as the Abyss imploded or whatever it was doing. Shane turned to Cam, "what happened?"  
  
He shook his head at a loss for words, "maybe his evil overloaded it or maybe it was Marah."  
  
Dustin went to the edge and sank to his knees, "we're Power Rangers we're all supposed to survive."  
  
Just then a spirit appeared before them that looked to be a male, "you're right Yellow Ranger, Marah used both of her powers for good, that and the love you two share is what enabled her to succeed.  
  
Dustin looked at him, "she's gone now so what good are you?"  
  
"No she is not" he raised his arm and she appeared beside of him looking dazed. Dustin caught her and she fell unconscious into his arms. "She has been given another chance to live with a clean slate.  
  
The Guardian vanished as the other rushed to Dustin. He looked down at Marah, she was bruised and totally battered but he was thrilled to see her.  
  
Cam was the one to speak first, "we better be getting back to Ninja Ops".  
  
But yet another shock was to greet them upon their return, Sensei was full sized again. "How did this happen?" Cam asked.  
  
"I will tell you later but for now focus on your patient."  
  
Cam ran a scanner over Marah, "she'll be fine but her ranger powers as well as her alien ones are totally gone, she used them all up to defeat him."  
  
"A remarkable person" Sensei said, "is she still of her species?"  
  
"Yes although her system appears to be more human than anything else, but I'm not a doctor."  
  
Hours later Marah awoke to find Dustin next to her, she was afraid to speak for fear she might be dreaming.  
  
He smiled, "welcome back."  
  
She found her voice, "I'm alive?"  
  
He nodded, "as alive as you've always been how do you feel?"  
  
"Beyond lousy" she moaned.  
  
"Cam said you'll feel that way for awhile, you lost all of your powers in the abyss."  
  
"My Ranger powers right?"  
  
"No your alien powers as well" Dustin replied, he still didn't understand it himself.  
  
"Does that mean I'm fully human?"  
  
"Cam doesn't know yet anyway get some sleep."  
  
"Don't leave Dustin please stay here."  
  
"You bet or at least until Cam or Sensei throws me out, he's human again".  
  
"How?" Marah asked. "I haven't been told yet".  
  
Marah laid her head on his chest taking comfort in his heartbeat, "I was so sure I'd die there, that was my greatest fear. Fighting my good trying to atone and winding up in the abyss."  
  
"I'm sure the Guardian wouldn't have allowed that, he was the one who brought you back to me."  
  
Marah's mouth dropped open, "you all saw him?"  
  
"Yeah although he was kind of hard to make out all that matters is that he brought you back to me."  
  
Marah smiled, "I loved you the moment you kept me from getting mowed down at that track, ok it was all a plan by Lothor but I knew it right away" she looked into his eyes, "how about you?"  
  
"I knew it the next day when I pulled those weeds out of your hair, how beautiful you were and how brave to defy Lothor."  
  
"That's so sweet, I know no matter what happens I'll always love you."  
  
He kissed her gently, "I'll always love you to" he looked down at the floor.  
  
"Dustin you ok?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I've been thinking about this for a long time" he gently took her hand, "Marah will you marry me?"  
  
Her mouth dropped open, "you mean it?"  
  
He nodded looking terrified.  
  
She squealed happily and embraced him, "yes I will!"  
  
They were so wrapped up in their kiss they didn't notice as Cam came in.  
  
"Ok visiting hours are over."  
  
"Aw come on Cam she just agreed to marry me." Dustin pleaded.  
  
"Well then you better let her rest, that way she can get better and help you plan the wedding."  
  
Marah kissed him, "better do it I'll be in tip top shape before you know it."  
  
Dustin kissed her and reluctantly left the room. Marah tried to sleep but was far to excited. Finally everything was perfect.  
  
She had the kind of life she could be proud of. 


	17. Epilogue

AN: Wow this is actually the end. I totally enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
  
Epilogue  
  
One Year Later  
  
"Do you Marah pledge yourself to this man for all eternity?"  
  
Marah stared at the man she totally loved, "I do"  
  
The high priest of her homeworld turned to Dustin, "do you pledge yourself to this woman for all eternity."  
  
"Oh yes" he replied.  
  
The priest touched both of their shoulders, "then I herby pronounce your union officially sealed."  
  
Marah's heart did its usual racing as Dustin kissed her something she'd never get tired of. This was their second wedding this month. Their first had been on Earth with their friends.  
  
Then three days ago she received a message from her father, who hadn't been killed by Lothor after all. She had accepted his invitation to come to the homeworld as was met by both him and her mother.  
  
Both of her parents had been in a resistance that was against Lothor and even now a revolution was under way to get rid of anyone still loyal to the cause of evil. The reunion had been joyful and said as they shared tears over the lost years and Kapri's death.  
  
Marah smiled as she looked at her husband the future was definitely looking up.  
  
"My father has invited us to stay for awhile." She told him.  
  
Dustin touched her cheek, "I'll be with you every step of the way."  
  
"But we'll return to Earth sooner or later" she told him, "I do love it there."  
  
Dustin smiled, "we'll just go with the flow."  
  
Marah laughed and embraced him.  
  
Five Months Later  
  
Dustin's jaw dropped, "did you just say what I think you just said?"  
  
Marah nodded, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Dustin embraced her carefully not wanting to cause harm, "just how long will you be pregnant, I mean how long does your species carry?"  
  
"A year" Marah replied and saw her husband's jaw drop. It was fun totally shocking him. "We don't start showing until our sixth, seventh, sometimes eighth month."  
  
"We better be getting back to Earth soon I can't wait for the others to find out." Marah smiled but she just couldn't stop, "how is everyone?"  
  
"Blake and Tori are engaged, Shane and Kelly are dating."  
  
"What about Hunter and Cam?" she asked.  
  
"You were right they're together now to."  
  
Marah sighed and settled into his embrace, "I love happy endings."  
  
Seven Months Later  
  
"WELCOME HOME!"  
  
Dustin smiled as his friends came to greet both him, but were very gentle with Marah who had finally begun to show.  
  
Tori hugged her, "wow you look good for seven months."  
  
"I may look good but sometimes I don't feel good."  
  
"Well join the club" Tori told her.  
  
Marah's jaw dropped, "are you?"  
  
Tori nodded, "just found out today."  
  
"Boy everything really is coming to a nice end" Marah commented.  
  
THREE MORE MONTHS LATER  
  
Marah cried out as another pain seared her. Her pregnancy had progressed rapidly between her eighth and ninth month until finally M'lora her best friend and midwife had come to Earth to be with her.  
  
"Why am I in labor it's only my tenth month?"  
  
M'lora smoothed a lock of her hair, "you're becoming more human every day your body tried to adjust for as long as possible but its time honey."  
  
"No kidding" Marah replied sarcastically, "where's Dustin?"  
  
"I sent the guy with glasses to get him." At that moment Dustin beyond freaked came rushing in.  
  
"The baby?"  
  
Marah gasped, "Right where you left it."  
  
Dustin took her hand as M'lora got ready, "it'll be ok" he whispered, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Dustin shut up!" she gasped out.  
  
Hours later Marah moaned and panted as another contraction ceased, this was the worst hell she'd ever experienced. To be perfectly fair Dustin didn't look in good shape either.  
  
"Ok Marah one more push!"  
  
Marah cried out and pushed for all she was worth, the sounds coming out of her were unlike anything she had ever heard before. She felt a huge stabbing pain then there was silence.  
  
Then another sound came that was far better, that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
The very first cries of her child.  
  
Marah lay back trying to breathe normally as M'lora cleaned the squealing little bundle. "Is the baby ok?"  
  
M'lora smiled, "absolutely breathtaking."  
  
Dustin stroked Marah's cheek, 'there's just one little problem."  
  
Oh god something was wrong! "What is it?" she whispered.  
  
"Marah we can't name the baby Kapri."  
  
Marah felt rage come into her, "but you promised!"  
  
"The baby's a boy" he told her.  
  
A boy oh thank goodness nothing was wrong, Marah felt relief flood her as M'lora handed their son to Dustin, who very gently laid him in her arms.  
  
Marah felt tears as she looked at the second male she loved most in the world. Already she could see the resemblance to Dustin.  
  
M'lora broke the quiet moment, "what will you name him?"  
  
Marah and Dustin looked at each other what indeed?  
  
Eighteen Years Later  
  
Marah felt tears in her eyes at the scene before her. Dustin held her hand trying to be the calm one. They were watching yet another proud moment in their lives together.  
  
Their son was now a Ninja of the Earth.  
  
Kyle turned and gave thumbs up to his parents as soon as the ceremony was done. He had not only inherited his father's looks but laid back attitude as well.  
  
Beside him stood Dana, the daughter of Blake and Tori.  
  
Marah knew this day would come ever since Kyle had demonstrated ninja power at the age of five but it was still hard anyway.  
  
Their three other children showed promise as well. Their daughter Kapri would be next as soon as she turned eighteen in two years.  
  
As for the two others Mark and Melissa they had some potential.  
  
Dustin put his arms around her, "you ok?"  
  
Marah nodded it sure was. Everything was so very perfect. 


End file.
